


Unpredictable

by dizzy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-06
Updated: 2003-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A ficlet. Because I seemed doomed to write nothing more than one page bits of fluff.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet. Because I seemed doomed to write nothing more than one page bits of fluff.

Billy's always considered himself to be a very normal guy.

Very normal, indeed.

Dom isn't such a normal guy. In fact, Dom's quite different. From Billy - from everyone. There's no one like Dom.

Billy likes it that way. He thinks.

Dom has a tendancy to be unpredictable at times when Billy wants him to be predictable. Billy doesn't too much like surprises. But he's learned to get used to them.

He doesn't always mind being surprised. For instance, thinking Dom is halway around the world, in a whole 'nother country, then coming home to find him on the doorstep, waiting - that doesn't bother Billy at all. It confuses him, though, and that isn't always so pleasant.

Billy doesn't like being confused, either. This is a point of friction between them. Dom doesn't like the idea that someone might find a pattern in his behavior. He likes people off balance. Billy hates feeling like he's going to fall. He resents that Dom has the power to tip him over so easily.

There are times when he thinks Dom is calming down. He'll get a job. Show up at a function in clothes that don't make people blink and look twice and then nudge the person that they're with, in that "hey, lookit that, can you believe it?" way. Times when his choice of clothing can actually qutie unassuming. It lulls Billy into a false sense of security. Then he'll wake up to a message on his answering machine, Dom at the airport, Dom in his car, having decided that a change was in order and he's flying to Paris for the week, or off to New Zealand to visit the place of his memories, or to LA to see Elijah.

Billy wonders if Elijah is as thrown off by Dom as he is. He doubts it. Elijah is the type to take everything in stride. Billy doesn't particularly think of Elijah as normal, either, but at the same time, Elijah's not like Dom, not the opposite of normal. Just a comfortable inbetween. Different, and knowing it, but not flaunting it.

Dom likes to send letters. And postcards. It doesn't matter if he's just in a hotel a few miles away. He likes being there when Billy gets his letters. His eyes squinch up, like he's waiting, so intently, and when Billy sees the signature, he breaks out in a grin, a great big one, just beaming with pride.

Sometimes the things that catch Billy off his guard _are_ the normal things. Like making breakfast when he's slept over. Or calling to let Billy know before he comes to Scotland, on one of his whims.

Sometimes the things that catch Billy off his guard are the things he wouldn't have ever thought Dom would do in a million years. Like wrapping his arms around Billy and kissing the back of his neck, soft and feathery, so that Billy can't really feel it, but it leaves chills down his spine. And then just walking away.

Billy wonders if Dom wishes he weren't quite so normal. Billy has a datebook, and he always knows where he's supposed to be and when. He calls his friends on a regular basis, even though he has nothing to say and knows that they don't either, just because he thinks that a good friend is supposed to do that. He takes his coffee the exact same way every time he drinks it, and wakes up at the exact same time every morning. Billy has a schedule, an internal one, and he tries his best to stick to it.

Dom doesn't do any of that, and he acts annoyed when Billy nags him about being on time when he's lunching with his agent and remembering the name of that producer's wife that he met last week at that party and actually reading a script before he decides against it. He acts annoyed and it's almost enough to make Billy not push, except that he cares and he wants Dom to be a little more responsible and a little less unpredictable.

But just a little bit. Because Dom's not normal and he probably won't ever be, because he's the kind of person that's just not meant to be normal, and Billy likes it that way.


End file.
